Forever Ends Here
by RavenAshford
Summary: Chikara Ayamatta, meaning 'strength mistaken'. Growing up in the Rukongai, and forgetting her memories as a human, she strives to become the greatest Soul Reaper, not even thinking of becoming a Captain. Being fearfully and wonderfully made, as described by many before her. With great ambition and determination, what could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

The Ayamatta family sat by their relative's bedside, weeping and hopeful for signs of life. "Please baby…" Mom laid a gentle hand on her unresponsive leg.

Chikara Ayamatta. her apartment was broken into in the middle of the night, and in protection of her home, she checked to see what was the matter, as her heart became so overridden with fear she fell to the floor in a deep comatose state.

She began to shake violently in her bed, and her heartbeat quickened. _Death surrounds my heartbeat slowing down._ The doctors rushed in to help her, and failed their job. Mom wailed, being held back by Dad from coming to her child's side. "Chikara!" she cried into her father's chest, broken by seeing her daughter dying.

[...]

I stood over my body, watching the doctors open my gown, desperately trying to keep me alive. I had so much more to do. Mom was hitting Dad and crying, begging the doctors to try harder, hell, to try anything. The flatline pierced the room with its squeal, bringing the reality onto my mother that I was truly dead. I closed my eyes, realizing I was finally dead. A nurse sighed and check her watch, pulling the tube and announcing, "Time of death, 11:03 p.m."

I sat on the curb outside the hospital, watching them take my body to the morgue. The streetlights flickered as I took a frustrated sigh. I fixed the part in my hair and looked around through the night, thinking of learning how to ride a bike here or trick-or-treating on there very streets. A woman in a black kimono appeared before me as I affixed my gaze on the streets.

"Time for me to go already? You are just on the ball today, aren't you?" I comedically remarked. She didn't seem amused, and started to withdraw her blade. She ran her fingers gingerly across the hilt. "Make it quick… please." I begged as she nodded, and I welcomed a bright light as she tapped the hilt gently to my forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

I was awoken being shook by my dear friend Dōmeikuni. "Hey Chikara?" she poked me as I sat up weary, rubbing my eyes. "Yeah, Dōme?" she grinned brightly. "I have a question for you." I couldn't resist messing with her.

"Well, I've got an answer." she paused a moment, taking in what I said. "What are your dreams in this life?" I pondered my question as she handed me what she found for our breakfast.

"Considering we're from Rukon District 64, I'm going to become the greatest Captain to grace the Seireitei's halls!" I declared, slightly ashamed of being from so far down in the Rukongai, from Sabitsura, with a dream to become a great Soul Reaper.

Dōmeikuni cheered me on with pride. "Yeah! I'll follow you, Chikara, and be the most loyal lieutenant!" we sat on the porch for the rest of the chatter-filled day, gulping down noodles. Dōme and I later met in the backyard of the shack to spar. She held two wooden daggers, the left being held with her backhand. I stood in fighting position with my fists, my sword in its wooden sheathe.

"Why haven't you been using your sword lately?" she asked. "I just have been wanting to try something new." I shrugged, as she came at me. "It's your skills that'll get rusty." she taunted, as I reflected her attack with my forearm, keeping her at bay by keeping my arms in a cross motion. With both my hands pre-occupied, she took the opportunity to attack me with her other blade.

I jumped back, as she came at me once more. I stepped to the side and hit her sides, and she started attacking blindly. I slid under her, ducking and kicking firmly. After getting those first few kicks, she caught on and took hold of my ankle, spinning me around. Before she let go of her to go flying, I grabbed her and took her with me. She was a stubborn kid, never one to call surrender but, she knew her limits.

"You win." Dōmeikuni sighed, catching her breath against the tree as I had. "Don't beat yourself out over it." Her silence only proved me right, seeing as she was in her 'how-did-you-know' phrase. "At least we're both the victor." she stated as she placed her hands behind her neck, as naive as one could get.

Childhood was an amazing time. "Just remember I honestly would die for you." the two voices rang in unison, the statement coming from out of nowhere. But, perhaps not. Maybe it came from deep within their dormant hearts, suspecting their bond would be suspect to change.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat in my desk in class, bored by the teacher's lecture about lunchtime behaviour. "Class is dismissed!" she announced, as I immediately popped awake from my dream world and flash-stepped to the door. "Except you, Chikara." I sighed and slumped back into my seat, waiting for another lecture on top of this one. The teacher sat upon the desk in front of me, sighing in disappointment.

"Listen, Chikara. I believe you have lots of potential to pursue your goals, but in order to achieve them, you have to start busting your ass to get there. You can't just waltz through school and wing it, getting average grades. You have ace everything, have perfect scores. You wanna be Captain, or Vice-Captain, start working at it. Please, for me." When he released me, I met Dōmeikuni at our lockers and put my books away, leaving to go to the library.

"Why do you always skip lunch?" She asked me, looking up to meet my face, playing with my brown hair. I paused, stopping to think about my reason. "I don't exactly know, to be honest. I've just always done it." The silence grew so frightening between us that Dōme grabbed my wrist and ran down the stairs, almost scaring me into falling over the railing.

"Slow down, Dōme! The food will be there when you get there!" I shouted, begging her to just allow me to walk on my own. She flew past the passing students in the halls, not caring about their thoughts of her. I had to give her that much on what I admired of her. Since we were little, she would scream and shout and be as flamboyant, naive and light as possible, and she wouldn't care if someone insulted her because of it. If you insulted one of her friends (me), then that's when she would bust out the caring pill.

As we stepped into the cafeteria, the smell of spaghetti rushed my nostrils, and burst my thought bubble. I shook my head as Dōme reached for her tray and I grabbed my cold lunch. "How you stand to eat that disgusting mess is beyond me." I wished for the smell to leave me. She laughed and continued shoveling the food into her mouth. I sighed and stood up, taking my studies and books with me. "I'm gonna go into the courtyard and practice my flash-step, and maybe start my lunch in peace without this smell..."

I sat under the large oak tree in peace, hidden in the forest from any other classmates to disturb my silence. I laid my head back onto the bark and watched the sun peek through the canopy, in an almost poetic manner. I shut my eyes and took in the sounds of the forest, the swaying branches while the wind made its way through the woods. "Hey there!" I fell over in surprise, yelling out as a yelp.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see ya there." I nervously apologized, rubbing my hand behind my neck and sitting up once more. "It's fine. Lunch dismissed about 5 minutes ago, and your class is looking for you." I tilted my head in confusion. "But I just came out here, and was just released for lunch." He chuckled. "Yeah, I know. You have to remember, the time it took you to get this far into the forest took up your lunch time." He helped me as I walked back to the school with him. "Oh yeah... That's also true." It soon became awkward as the both of us just walked silently, and I suddenly filled it with such an idiotic question like, "So, what's your name?"

"Kukkī. I know, I know." I laughed at him. "You make me hungry." I replied, as he agreed. "And yours?" I shook my head, trying to think of something funny to say. "Well, mine's not as appetizing at yours, but Chikara Amayatta. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." He chuckled, resulting in me raising an eyebrow at his amusement. "No need to be so formal, it's not like I'm a Kuchiki or something. The irony, however, is that my last name is Kizoku." Kukkī was an amusing individual indeed. "Yeah, that is a pretty funny name. But don't worry, I like it!" He stopped while we were walking. "Yeah, what a nice name." He brushed it off with sarcasm, while we walked again.

"What do you have right now?" Kukkī asked. I checked my schedule, as I was just a 1st year. "I have... Hado Practice." He joyfully smiled. "So do I!" I was confused. I mean, this guy couldn't be a first year. He didn't look it, and I don't recognize him from class. But then again, I've only been here for a week or so. "Well then, let's get to that!" We hurried to class, being late, as I ran into a door that was being opened. "Oi!" I fell back, as a red-haired guy emerged. "Mind walking into me?" I grew annoyed with his attitude. "Well exsqueeze me, being I'm already late! You don't look like you're in class." He smiled, in the 'let-me-prove-you-wrong' manner. "Actually," he turned back to the door he came out, to see about 20 students. "That _is _my class." I hated him already, and I didn't even know his name! What is wrong with this picture?!

"Hmph." he walked away, leaving us even more late for class. "ARGH!" My legs ran faster than I had ever tried, without using flash-step. Maybe being that because we haven't learned enough or much at all about flash-steps in our classes.


End file.
